


The hair-thin strand between breathing and choking

by orphan_account



Series: Autistic Mizuki | Selene [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Attempted One Shot, Autistic Character, Autistic Mizuki | Selene, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I felt like getting this out of my system.I honestly have no idea what is going on with Sun but, uh... something is going on?I based Selene's autism off of my own, though strengthened a few traits of it and added some more that are common or semi-common within autism.
Series: Autistic Mizuki | Selene [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656394
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like getting this out of my system. 
> 
> I honestly have no idea what is going on with Sun but, uh... something is going on? 
> 
> I based Selene's autism off of my own, though strengthened a few traits of it and added some more that are common or semi-common within autism.

Sun had always wanted to know what it was like to breathe. He never took a first breath and had never even cried for a first time. All Sun knew was this endless pain in his bones - slowly breaking him from the inside. Sun always wondered what it was like to eat, to taste, to feel pain, to feel joy, to feel anything. He was nothing more than a husk. 

Then, that boy with Blonde hair came around. 

Suddenly, he could cry, bawl his eyes out for everything. He could eat, even if it was forced and slow and barely anything. He could taste the food sometimes. He could feel the pain of someone punching him, pinching him, and pet his head. Suddenly, emotions were everything he was and there wasn't a single emotion he didn't know. 

But he still couldn't breathe. 

That was fine, though. He never needed to. 

Selene had never stopped choking, that was the one thing she learned since birth. She wasn't allowed to be panicked, she wasn't allowed to react to the loud noises, she wasn't allowed to react to light, not to pain, tastes, or smells. Selene had eventually learned to talk - her mother didn't like the noise. Selene stopped talking. All Selene did was do as she was told. 

Selene had many scars. 

She hated how she got them, they were made by herself. Her mother hated it and shouted at her, unlike her uncle. Uncle Nanu was nice, didn't tell her to stop, didn't scream, didn't even bat an eye when Selene accidentally did the thing her mother hated. Nanu only told her she was fine and everything would be alright. And he told her of a wonderful place. It was filled with people and pokémon she never heard of before! But he had to stop when her mother dragged him away and made him disappear. 

And Selene continued choking. 

Until she suddenly woke up in uncle Nanu's arms and her mother was taken away.


	2. The other side of the coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing the other side of the story that lead up to the turning point. 
> 
> Guess I failed the one-shot thing

Gladion had never gotten a choice. The adults always chose everything, from his clothes, to his mannerisms, to his pokémon, to his battle style, to his schedule, to his feeling, to his thoughts. He never questioned it, it was how things were meant to be. His sister was just the same. She also had everything from her clothes to her thoughts controlled, just like Gladion. It was how things were meant to be, perfect, small. 

Until it suddenly wasn't. 

Lillie had run away and suddenly, Gladion's perfect picture had shattered, and he couldn't understand. Lillie had made a choice. Lillie had decided to leave with one of the amalgamated beasts in the basement. Gladion drew the natural conclusion that he too should leave. He prepared for months on end, grabbed Lillie's dresses and torn scraps of clothes and any stray jewellery or accessory he could find. He hid them all until he escaped, two pokéballs and a mysterious Pokémon in his bag. 

Then, he was found by Kukui. 

He was soon taken care of by Kukui and Burnet, legally becoming their child. He even helped Burnet in her lab. 

Nanu never really liked Mizuki from the start. The woman was not only racist but also all types of queerphobic one could think of, just like everyone else in their family tree. Nanu didn't even know why he went to family reunions at this point. No one there liked people like him - those with the smallest ounce of decency. But Nanu was happy he did, he met Selene. The little girl couldn't have been older than five or six. She liked talking, despite her many stutters and pauses, she was clearly understood. 

Yet, Mizuki shouted at her kid when Selene accidentally flapped her hands. 

Nanu never really liked Mizuki from the start. The woman had many bad qualities - racist, queerphobic, rude... ableist, just like the rest of the family. Nanu had then made it his goal to visit Selene when he could, so she had someone who wasn't mean to her. Even if she didn't speak, even if she had meltdowns, even if she had to go to the hospital. Nanu knew he practically became her only rock in this sea called life. Eventually, Nanu got Selene a gift. That was when Mizuki decided she had had enough of Nanu and his visits. 

So Nanu piled up all the evidence against her. 

When the legal battle was done, Nanu waited for the phone call. When he got it, he knew Selene would _finally_ be far away from Mizuki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENT KNOWN TIMELINE: 
> 
> Nanu (birth) -- Mizuki (birth) -- Gladion (birth) -- Sun (birth) -- Selene (birth) -- Selene (official diagnosis) -- Mizuki starts abusing Selene -- Nanu meets Selene -- Lillie runs from Lusamine -- Gladion runs away -- Sun meets Gladion -- Mizuki (apprehended) -- Selene is taken to Alola


End file.
